1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a battery checking device of a motor driven camera.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There has heretofore been a motor drive device which is mountable to a camera body having an electric circuit and which has therein a power source, a motor connected to the power source and driven by the voltage of the power source, and a constant voltage circuit for converting the voltage of the power source into a predetermined constant voltage and putting out the constant voltage. This camera is such that when the motor drive device is mounted to the camera body, power is directly supplied from the power source to the motor and the voltage of the power source is reduced to a predetermined constant voltage by the constant voltage circuit and this output is supplied to the electric circuit in the camera body.
However, the above-described motor driven camera according to the prior art does not have a battery checking device for checking the voltage of the motor driving power source.